


My Friend

by SparkzStar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: It's Molly this time thinking about Caleb, M/M, Sadness, idk man, open for suggestions on what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkzStar/pseuds/SparkzStar
Summary: Mollymauk thinks about his friend. That one man. The guy he loves but that obviously isn't quite ready yet to be loved.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	My Friend

I think of you and I have hundreds of words to say but when I see your face they all just fall away, slipping between my fingers like soft sand and I lose all of them. 

I get lost in your eyes like the vast sky during the most beautiful summer day, on a face thats plastered with hair that burns bright like the leaves during fall in the sun and caked by mud and grime  
And all I can think when I see it is 'pretty'.

I get lost in your words, in your voice full of emotions noone can place because you try to cover them, keep them down.   
Make them hollow when you are so full.   
Full of something you don't want to let out. 

Aren't I the damnest fool around having lost my heart to the magic of a single man so sad his blue eyes could fill the ocean with tears if only he ever let them pass?

But oh haven't I always been more than ready to make a damn fool of myself?

So I move along, a smile on my face and the next word on my lips, because afterall who am I if not the god and the man himself that makes life and time worth living and a bliss. 

And at times I see you look at your hands,   
like they are the most disgusting thing to have ever existed and as if you aren't the one that saved us countless times with those magic fingers and words of yours my friend.   
As if you aren't filling the nights of ours with the warmth and shine of the fire's light with them for us.   
As if you don't realize how much good you do with them.   
As if you only see the burning of another life by your hands.   
As if every fault in the world was yours and commited by those very hands. 

And sometimes you look not so much like apathy and sadness.  
Not like fear and regrets.   
Not like every mistake you ever made at once.  
Not like you want to hide.   
But just for a split second so angry and determined that it looks like you want to challenge the gods to a fight and my friend when you one day do I hope to be there beside you.   
Because it's gonna be delightful to watch you my friend.  
And it's gonna be spectacular to be part of.   
You and I,   
All of them and us,  
We all together against whatever little or big mess til the end my friend.

I might not tell you the hundred of things I want to but I sure will tell you all the pretty lies that keep you comfortable my friend and here by my side. 

And maybe one day I can tell you more.   
More than that when your pretty sky is not clouded with so much fear and disdain.   
When your skin isn't visibly crawling, even with all the mud on it, at the thought of letting anyone close.   
When you don't hate yourself and the thought of anyone liking you so much.   
When you are willing to let someone else in.

Until then my friend, I raise a tankard for you and your wellbeing.   
And I drink,   
To all of us and our luck.   
To all of them and their happiness.   
To me and my marvellous shine.   
To you and your ever haunted looks.   
To everything if it means just one more round with you and then one more.


End file.
